Miecz Armagedonu (Część 2)
Część 2 serii LEGO Ninjago: Miecz Armagedonu Uwaga Seria odbywa się po zakończeniu Święta Umarłych, jest kanoniczna do Przebudzenia Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu oraz do Władców Czasu i nie jest kanoniczna do wszelkich późniejszych oficjalnych sezonów LEGO Ninjago. Przed przeczytaniem części drugiej zaleca się przeczytanie pierwszej (z powodów logicznych). Rozdział 11 - Szczelina Powrotu - Ha. Możecie mnie zabijać nieskończone ilości razy. Ja za każdym razem powrócę z Krainy Umarłych i was zniszczę! - powiedział Ruoan, tworząc jednocześnie szczelinę do Krainy Ninjago. Ruoan wskoczył do szczeliny. Ale Audrey bała się wskoczyć za nim. Nagle zaczął wiać silny wiatr, a dziewczyna zauważyła mnóstwo innych ludzi, których wiatr zaczął przyciągać w stronę szczeliny. **** Szturm na zamek wydawał się już prawie zakończony. Ostatni strażnicy zabarykadowali się w sali tronowej. Byli to najsilniejsi z nich, ale przewaga liczebna sił Halta była tak duża, że nie mieli żadnych szans. - Wnieść taran! - krzyknął Halt. Wielki pniak pojawił się na korytarzu, niesiony przez kilku umięśnionych mieszkańców. Nie czekali na rozkaz, zaczęli po prostu uderzać w drzwi. Te w końcu puściły. Operatorzy tarana odsunęli się od drzwi, przez które wbiegli uzbrojeni mieszkańcy. Tnąc mieczami i sztyletami powybijali ostatnich strażników. Halt podszedł do tronu. Obszedł go z każdej strony, gdy zauważył leżący Miecz Armagedonu. Chciał go podnieść, ale wystrzelił z niego biały promień, po czym miecz się zdematerializował. Z promienia zaczęła tworzyć się biała postać. Ale zyskiwała kolory. - Will! - Kim jesteś, żeby się tak do mnie zwracać?! - odparsknął Will - nie odpowiadasz? Tak jak się spodziewałem. Walcz, psie! Halt odsunął się lekko, unikając pięści Willa. Zauważył w jego oczach ogień. Płonący ogień wściekłości. "Tego mnie kiedyś tata nauczył" - pomyślał Halt - "Droga Milczącej Pięści". Podszedł do kolumny i odsunął się w ostatnim momencie, sprawiając, że Will wpadł prosto na nią. Przeskoczył nad kuzynem i odbijając się od ściany, popchnął go prosto w okno. Will wyleciał i spadł. Sala tronowa była na parterze, więc nic mu się nie stało. Halt cieszył się, że blokada tego okna została wcześniej zdjęta. Will ocknął się. Leżał na trawie. Uniósł głowę do góry, gdy coś zaczęło się pojawiać. Szczelina. Przeszedł przez nią Ruoan. Halt przeszedł przez okno również, akurat gdy "zmarły" duch wracał do żywych. Ponadto nie był już duchem. Ale zaczęło się coś jeszcze. Przez szczelinę nagle zaczęły się wylewać tysiące, jak nie setki tysięcy ludzi. - Co się dzieje? W tym samym czasie Audrey również wyleciała ze szczeliny. Spadła daleko od zamku. Na jej szczęście wylądowała na drzewie, z którego zejść było łatwo. Ale wiedziała, że Ruoan przybył do pałacu i to tam będzie potrzebna. Tylko że nie wiedziała, gdzie jest pałac, a jej zmysł orientacji był nieszczególnie dobry. Poprzysięgła sobie, że musi zacząć go ćwiczyć. Tyle że teraz musiała unikać spadających ludzi, niczym meteorytów. Na dodatek zobaczyła, że znowu ma na sobie ten przeklęty strój niewolnicy. "W takich przypadkach najlepiej poszukać drogowskazu. I może jakiegoś innego ubrania" - pomyślała. I znalazła. Przynajmniej drogowskaz. Zaczęła biec ścieżką. Rozdział 12 - Ronin Gdy Audrey dotarła na miejsce, zatrzymała się. Zobaczyła miliardy spadających ludzi. Halt i Will przedzierali się przez tłum ludzi. - To musiała być sprawka Ruoana - powiedział Halt. - Ale to my musimy coś z nią zrobić - odparł Will. I wtedy go zobaczyli - Ruoan, lecący nad ich głowami i szepczący jakieś słowa. Nagle, w jednym momencie, całe miliony zwróciły oczy na Halta i Willa i z wrogością w oczach ruszyły. - Biegnij! Skacząc po głowach i po kamieniach, odbijając się od ścian, Halt i Will uciekali. Ale ożywieńcy powoli ich doganiali, na dodatek z każdej możliwej strony. - Nie damy rady. Ruoan wygrał - powiedział Halt. - Kuzynie! Czy my się poddajemy?! - zdziwił się Will. - Chyba... nie ma innego wyjścia... - Ja ci pokażę, zawsze jest! Will wskoczył na głowy ożywieńców, którzy padali jak muchy pod mocnymi kopniakami. Utworzyła się mała ścieżka, którą zaczęli uciekać, wciąż kopiąc ożywieńców. Przewaga liczebna jednak znów dała o sobie znać. Znowu zostali otoczeni. - Chwila. Skoro tutaj są wszyscy, którzy umarli... Audrey też gdzieś tu musi być! - powiedział Will. Musiał się przebić. Zebrał w sobie całą siłę, jaka mu jeszcze pozostała, uniósł nogę do góry i usłyszał głos: - CHUCK NORRIS! Skoczył do góry i wykonał niesamowite kopnięcie z półobrotu, pokonując przy tym co najmniej milion przeciwników. Utorowała się bardzo ładna, pusta droga. - Co to właśnie zrobiłeś? - zapytał Halt. - Wiesz, ciężko powiedzieć, bo sam nie mam pojęcia. Ale teraz biegnijmy szukać Audrey! - A nie mieliśmy pokonać Ruoana? - Najpierw Audrey! Dalej! Tymczasem dziewczyna zachwiała się na nogach. Straciła kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, coś innego poruszało nią. Nie posiadała mocy, więc Ruoan skontrolował również nią. Will i Halt znaleźli ją, ale ona zaczęła ich atakować. Nie mogli, nie byli w stanie zrobić jej krzywdy, musieli więc wymyślić coś innego. Ale ożywieńcy wracali, kolejne miliony. Jednak nagle coś przebiło się przez ożywieńców i zabrało Willa, Halta i Audrey. Był to mech Ronina. - Kojarzę cię - jesteś Roninem? - zapytał się Halt. - Tak, tak, a wy? Kim jesteście? Obserwowałem wasze poczynania w walce z Ruoanem. Całkiem nieźle sobie radziliście, przynajmniej do tej chwili... Uważaj! Audrey rzuciła się na Halta. Na szczęście zdążył uskoczyć, a Ronin miał w mechu linę, więc związali ją. - Mogę ją uwolnić spod wpływu ducha, ale... to trochę kosztuje. Mogę wam również pomóc w walce, ale za to kolejna opłata - powiedział Ronin. - Ale my nic nie mamy! - odparł Will. - Bzdury. Każdy coś ma. Kai się o tym przekonał, na słupie w Stiixie... - Wiem. Jak pokonamy Ruoana, dostaniesz jedną ósmą pieniędzy z cesarskiego skarbca - rzekł Halt. - Skąd wiesz, że cesarz pozwoli nam wziąć kasę i skąd wiesz, że uda nam się pokonać ducha? - szepnął Will do Halta. - Nie wiem, ale warto spróbować. - Dobrze, zgoda. W tamtej ukrytej szafce leży antidotum - powiedział Ronin. Halt sięgnął do szafki, wziął butelkę z antidotum i dał ją Willowi. Ten nalał trochę do prowizorycznego kubka i podał Audrey, choć wahał się przez chwilę. Dziewczyna przez chwilę dostała drgawek, ale szybko minęły i odzyskała nad sobą kontrolę. Tymczasem Ronin zatrzymał się. Dojechali do Stiixu, do nowego domu i sklepu Ronina. - Nie masz może jakiegoś żeńskiego ubrania? - zapytała się Audrey Ronina. - Mam, ale kosztuje. Will postanowił pomóc Audrey zdobyć ubranie i wyszedł na chwilę z domu Ronina, po czym wszedł przez okno do pomieszczenia z sejfem. Zabrał Roninowi 200 monet i wyszedł, wracając drzwiami. Dał je Audrey, która dała je Roninowi, a on dał jej ubranie, które było całkiem ładne. Przebrała się i rozpuściła włosy. Rozdział 13 - Dusze Uwolnione - Dobrze, ktoś ma jakieś pomysły? - zapytał się Halt. - Jak mam wam pomóc, to proszę bardzo - uwolnijcie wpierw Ninja - odpowiedział Ronin. - Oj! Całkiem o nich zapomnieliśmy - powiedział Will. Ustalili więc plan działania - Ronin odwróci uwagę ożywieńców w swoim mechu, tymczasem trójka bohaterów zbliży się do duchów, którzy trzymają Miecze Dusz z uwięzionymi wewnątrz Ninja. Wsiedli wszyscy do mecha. Ronin wysadził ich w lasku niedaleko pałacu, po czym wystrzelił flarę. Oczy praktycznie wszystkich ożywieńców zwróciły się na niego. Zaczęli za nim podążać. Tymczasem trójka przekradła się niezauważenie aż do pałacowych murów. Przeszli przez otwartą bramę i do sali tronowej, gdzie siedział Ruoan. - Znowu wy?! Już jesteście naprawdę irytujący! Brać ich! - krzyknął duch! Nagle otworzyło się mnóstwo drzwi, z których wybiegli ożywieńcy. Nie było ich tak dużo jak na zewnątrz, ale 150 to wciąż spora ilość przeciwników. Halt i Will jednak radzili sobie nieźle, gdyż ożywieńcy kontrolowani przez Ruoana nie byli zbyt inteligentni. Ale przybywało ich więcej. Halt upadł na ziemię i z kieszeni wyleciała mu buteleczka z antidotum Ronina. Rzucił ją prosto w twarz ożywieńcowi, a płyn rozlał się po całej sali. Wszyscy ożywieńcy w sali odzyskali kontrolę nad swoimi ciałami. - Pomóżcie nam! Zablokujcie wejścia! - krzyknęła Audrey. Trójka stanęła naprzeciw Ruoana. Halt wyciągnął swój łuk, Will miecz, a Audrey... nic nie wyciągnęła. Ruoan od niechcenia strzelił w Halta lodowym pociskiem. Ale ten zestrzelił pocisk strzałą. Spróbował wystrzelić elektryczny pocisk w Willa, lecz ten zablokował go mieczem i oddał nadawcy. Piorun jednak nic nie zrobił duchowi. - Dobra, ja na was czasu tracić nie będę - powiedział Ruoan - zajmą się wami moi generałowie! W sali pojawiło się sześć duchów, każdy trzymający miecz z jednym Ninja w środku, natomiast Ruoan zniknął. - Dokładnie o to nam chodziło - szepnął Will - hehe. Halt założył na cięciwę pocisk z Eterycznej Skały. Miecz Willa był zrobiony z tego samego materiału. Halt zaczął strzelać w pierwsze trzy duchy, które rzuciły się na niego. Will z kolei walczył z drugą trójką. Audrey miała stać i pomagać w razie potrzeby, co nie za bardzo jej się podobało, ale nie miała nawet czym walczyć. Haltowi udało się zestrzelić jednego ducha, który trzymał miecz z uwięzionym wewnątrz Kai'em. Chwilę później trafił drugiego, tym razem z uwięzionym Jay'em. Will tymczasem pokonał jednego ducha z uwięzionym Cole'em. Dwa pozostałe duchy rzuciły się na Willa, ale jeden z nich został zestrzelony przez Halta i na ziemię upadł miecz z uwięzionym Zane'em. Drugiego ducha Will zrzucił i skrzyżował z nim miecze. Tymczasem Halt zestrzelił ostatniego swojego ducha i zaczął uwalniać Ninja po kolei. Ostatni duch trzymał miecz z Nyą. Jednak gdy tylko on już został, w sali znów pojawił się Ruoan. Miecz Armagedonu zaświecił się na czerwono i ożywieńcy zwrócili się przeciwko bohaterom. Audrey nie, gdyż podano jej antidotum doustnie, więc Ruoan nie mógł już przejąć ponownie nad nią kontroli. Ożywieńcy ruszyli do ataku. Lecz tym razem byli z nimi Ninja, którzy posiadali swoje moce. Przeciwnicy nie mieli szans. Halt i Will zaczęli walczyć z Ruoanem. Duch z całej siły uderzył Halta w szczękę, tak, że ten odleciał na drugi koniec sali. Will próbował podciąć Ruoana, ale jego nogi były niematerialne i nie mógł nic zrobić. Duch zmaterializował swoje ręce i zaczął siłować się z Willem. W tej chwili podbiegł Halt, który zabrał Miecz Armagedonu i uwolnił Aralda i Jenny. Ruoan się wściekł. Jednym ruchem odrzucił Willa i drugim chciał uderzyć Halta, lecz nie udało mu się. Halt uniknął ciosu i ciął mieczem ducha. Nie trafił. Ruoan zabrał mu Miecz, ale nie o Miecz chodziło Haltowi. Podbiegł do Aralda, podniósł go i oparł na barkach, a Will tak samo podniósł Jenny. Tymczasem Ninja chcieli uwolnić Nyę. Ostatni z duchów-generałów Ruoana miałby małe szanse w starciu z piątką Ninja, ale miał przy sobie całą armię ożywieńców. Ninja jednak nie interesowali się ożywieńcami, tylko od razu zaatakowali ducha. Lloyd zabrał mu Miecz i uwolnił Nyę, a Kai i Zane z ognia i lodu stworzyli wodę, by zniszczyć ducha. Cole wyważył drzwi, przez które wybiegli wszyscy Ninja, a zaraz później także Halt z Araldem, Will z Jenny i Audrey. Wybiegli na dziedziniec, gdzie zabarykadował się Ronin w mechu z większą ilością siedzeń. Wsiedli do niego i polecieli z powrotem do sklepu Ronina w Stiixie. Rozdział 14 - Zwycięstwo jest Bliskie! - Słuchajcie! Wiem, jak pokonać Ruoana! - powiedział Halt. - No to mów, nie będziemy czekać - sarkastycznie odparła Audrey. - Ej no, właśnie chciałem powiedzieć. - To na co czekasz? - Aż się zamkniesz! - A czemu to ja mam się zamykać? - Bo to ja mówię! - Jakoś nie widzę... - Ślepa i głucha jesteś? - Przestańcie! - krzyknął Arald - Mamy ważniejsze sprawy niż kłótnie. Halt, powiedz nam swój plan. Audrey burknęła coś pod nosem, ale Halt zaczął mówić: - Ronin, masz jeszcze to antidotum? - Nie, ostatnią butelkę sam zużyłeś... - A masz przepis? - Mam. - To pokaż. - A co mi za to dasz? Halt zaczynał się irytować, a jego ojciec, Arald, nigdy nie lubił cwaniaków, a podobnie jak jego syn nie potrafił utrzymać nerwów na wodzy. Był wysoki i umięśniony, toteż podszedł do Ronina, złapał go za kołnierz, podniósł do góry i powiedział: - Dawaj ten przepis. Ronin próbował zachować godność: - Daj 200 monet, to dam przepis. - Dawaj go teraz! - Arald się wydarł. Z jego oczu biła wściekłość do tego złodzieja i oszusta, zwanego Roninem. - Uch... dobra. Ronin poszedł na zaplecze sklepu i przyniósł przepis. Halt go przeczytał. - Wiesz, gdzie możemy zdobyć składniki? Bo potrzebujemy ich dużo - powiedział Halt. - W hurtowni w Stiixie na pewno znajdziecie wszystko, czego potrzeba - odparł Ronin. Poszli więc do wspomnianej hurtowni i rzeczywiście znaleźli tam wszystko. Właściciela nie było, tak jak prawie nikogo w tym mieście, więc wzięli za darmo. Wkrótce mieli już trzy pełne, dwudziestolitrowe butle antidotum. - Dobrze, co dalej. Widziałem w mieście balon. Musimy go znaleźć i napompować - powiedział Halt. - My możemy się tym zająć - zgodnie zakrzyknęli Ninja. - Zostaje więc tylko opryskiwacz. Will i Audrey, wy się tym zajmiecie. - Nie ma sprawy. Po kilku godzinach wszystko było już gotowe. Wszyscy wsiedli do balonu. - Ronin, kiedy wyskoczymy walczyć, ty włączysz opryskiwacz i zaczniesz latać po polu bitwy, opryskując jak największą ilość ożywieńców - powiedział Halt. - Okej. Gdy dolecieli na pole bitwy, wszyscy, prócz Ronina, wyskoczyli z balonu, a on włączył urządzenie. Bohaterowie starali się pokonać jak największą ilość ożywieńców kontrolowanych przez Ruoana. Will dodał do antidotum trochę substancji kontrolującej umysły, więc ożywieńcy wyrwani spod kontroli ducha od razu zaczną walczyć z tymi kontrolowanymi. Coraz więcej dobrych przybywało. Halt i Will pokonywali złych, Ninja również, tak samo jak Arald i Jenny. W końcu dobrych ożywieńców zrobiło się więcej niż złych i wparowali oni do pałacu, wynosząc stamtąd Ruoana, który starał się przywrócić ich pod swoją kontrolę, było ich jednak za dużo i nie mógł. Gdy Arald i Jenny zauważyli Ruoana, od razu go zaatakowali. Nie było to jednak najlepszym pomysłem. Po krótkiej walce zdarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Arald wytrącił Miecz z ręki ducha. Ten jednak wziął sztylet i próbował ciąć nim Aralda, on na szczęście uniknął. Ale Jenny nie. Ruoan pchnął Jenny sztyletem w brzuch, a ona zgięła się w pół i upadła na ziemię. Will to zauważył i zaczął biec do matki. Tymczasem Ruoan podniósł swój Miecz i odepchnął Aralda. Uniósł Miecz nad głowę. Audrey i Halt ostrzegli Willa, a on natychmiast podbiegł do Ruoana i dotarł tam przed Haltem i Audrey. Jednak i tak za późno. Duch uderzył Mieczem w ziemię. Cały świat zaczął się trząść. Rozdział 15 - Inny Wymiar Halt, Will i Audrey złapali Ruoana i razem z nim przeteleportowali się do innego wymiaru. Ninjago przestało istnieć. - Co teraz? Nie powstrzymacie czegoś, co już zostało dokonane! Zwyciężyłem! - krzyknął Ruoan. - Ale co zwyciężyłeś? Czym będziesz władał, skoro zniszczyłeś Ninjago? - zapytała się Audrey. - Jakimś innym wymiarem, nieważne jakim. Grunt to władza! A teraz - gińcie za przeszkodzenie mi w przejęciu Ninjago! Ruoan chciał pozabijać trójkę bohaterów, ale został otoczony. Przez Szkielety. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał się Kruncha, nowy król Podziemia, odkąd Garmadon stał się dobry. - Ja? Hm... gdy już zajmę twoje miejsce, władcą Podziemia. - Chyba nie. - Przekonajmy się więc. - Szkielety! Do ataku! Jednak armia ani drgnęła. Stali i patrzyli się niepewnie, to na Ruoana, to na Krunchę. - Co jest? Atakujcie! Wyplash wystąpił z wyjaśnieniem: - Kruncho, on cię wyzwał na pojedynek. Według prawa kości musisz przyjąć wyzwanie, a my nie możemy nic zrobić, póki walka się nie rozstrzygnie. Krunchę zamurowało. Ruoan doskonale wiedział, że władca musi przyjąć wyzwanie, znał na pamięć całe prawo kości. Cieszył się, że w Królestwie Chmur przeczytał kroniki. Stanęli więc naprzeciw siebie - Kruncha i Ruoan. Jeden ze szkieletów zadął w róg i rozpoczął się pojedynek. Duch nie miał wielkiego mniemania o szkieletach, zresztą słusznie. Kruncha walczył włócznią, którą trzymał zbyt lekko. Wystarczyłoby małe uderzenie, by wytrącić mu ją z rąk. Jednak Ruoan nie miał takich planów. Postanowił ponabijać się z nieumiejętnie walczącego szkieleta. Udawał, że paruje jego ciosy z wielką trudnością, gdy tymczasem blokował je tak łatwo, jak ciosy pięcioletniego dziecka. Kruncha upajał się swoją zręcznością. Jednak w chwili, gdy szkielet uniósł broń do góry, odsłaniając głowę, Ruoan uderzył go właśnie tam. Kruncha padł na ziemię, nieprzytomny. Szkielety zaś, chcąc czy nie chcąc, musiały podporządkować się nowemu władcy. Duch rozkazał szkieletom uwięzić Halta, Willa i Audrey. Jednak oni też nie byli świeżo nauczeni sztuk walki (przynajmniej Halt i Will), więc z łatwością rozprawili się z dziesiątką szkieletów. Will złapał Audrey za rękę i pobiegł, przeskakując na drugą wysepkę. Halt ukrył się za kamieniem. Ruoan więc poszedł wprost do Halta, a gdy przybiegły nowe szkielety, kazał im gonić Willa i Audrey. Syn Aralda podniósł katanę po szkielecie i przekoziołkował za kolejny głaz. Chciał użyć swoich zwiadowczych umiejętności, jakich nauczył go Carrick Weintley, by podkraść się niezauważenie za plecy Ruoana, ale duch miał moc pewnej zwiększonej percepcji, dzięki czemu wyczuł Halta i zdołał zablokować jego atak, po czym samemu go uderzyć. Halt upadł na twardą ziemię, ale szybko się podniósł. Will podał Audrey szablę i razem stanęli do walki ze szkieletami. Audrey trenowała szermierkę, toteż radziła sobie nadzwyczaj dobrze. Szkielety były stworzone do walki, ale nie z silnymi przeciwnikami. Zresztą ich główny atut polegał jedynie na przewadze liczebnej, by mogli otoczyć przeciwnika i zaatakować go z każdej możliwej strony. Will i Audrey więc ustawili się między dwoma kamieniami, tak, by szkielety mogły atakować ich tylko z jednej strony, a ponadto mieli drogę ucieczki (z drugiej strony kamieni była przepaść, którą wystarczyło przeskoczyć, by znaleźć się na następnej wyspie, więc mogli uciec, a jednocześnie szkielety nie mogły ich stamtąd zaatakować). Pokonali grupę przeciwników i wrócili na pierwszą wyspę, by pomóc Haltowi, który miał spore problemy w walce z Ruoanem. Halt uskoczył przed cięciem miecza, a następnie użył katany, by wytrącić miecz duchowi z dłoni. Ruoan trzymał jednak mocno i tylko zderzyli się ostrzami. Zaczęli się siłować w zwarciu, jednak Halt odpuścił. Ruoan prawie upadł na ziemię, ale utrzymał równowagę. Wtedy pojawili się Will i Audrey, którzy silnymi kopnięciami powalili ducha. Szkielety, które przybiegły jako kolejne posiłki, musiały uznać nowych władców - Halta, Willa i Audrey. Młody zwiadowca rozkazał więc pojmać ducha. Ruoan postanowił nie przejmować jednak tego wymiaru. Przeniknął przez szkielety i podniósł Miecz Armagedonu. Uderzył nim w ziemię. Trójka bohaterów wiedziała już, co to znaczy. Podbiegli szybko do ducha i złapali go go. Przenieśli się do kolejnego wymiaru. Rozdział 16 - Zniszczenie Upadli na ziemię. Obok nich zaraz zebrało się sporo gapiów, wyglądających jak humanoidalne lwy. Kilku z nich trzymało w rękach dzidy. - Co to? - zapytał się jeden, ostrożnie podchodząc. - Nie wiem, dźgnij, zobaczymy, czy żywe - odparł drugi. Pierwszy więc dźgnął swoją włócznią. Na jego nieszczęście, wybrał Audrey. Skrzywiła się z bólu i jęknęła, bo jeszcze nie do końca wybudziła się z transu poteleportacyjego. Ale obudził się Will, który to zobaczył. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ktoś sprawiał Audrey ból. W jednej chwili uniósł się na nogi, tak zaskakując lwy, że niektóre aż się przewróciły. Złapał dzidę lwa i zakręcił nią nad głową, po czym uderzył go nią prostą w głowę. Inni strażnicy (lwy z włóczniami) podeszli bliżej. Zakrzyknęli, by rzucił broń i wezwali posiłki. Will ani myślał tego robić. Drzewcem włóczni dźgnął innego lwa, po czym ostrzem ciął następnego. W ostatniego rzucił, a tamten od razu upadł na ziemię. Gapie od razu uciekli, a Halt, Audrey i Ruoan zdołali wstać. Dziewczyna była jednak ranna. Pojawiło się więcej strażników. Will wziął włócznię do ręki, a następnie Audrey pod ramię. Uniósł broń w obronnym geście. Tymczasem Ruoan już zabawiał się przebijaniem się przez kolejnych wojowników, torując sobie drogę do pałacu. Wyważył drzwi, ale ktoś tam stał. Pewien młody lew, który był zaskoczony przybyciem jakiś dziwnych, żółtoskórych i zielonoskórych stworzeń, ale coś mu świtało, że już kiedyś coś takiego widział, widział takie stworzenia. Młody lew właśnie szedł do drzwi pałacu i zakrzyknął do strażników: - Co się dzieje? W tym właśnie momencie Ruoan wyważył drzwi. Lew dobył miecza i zapytał się: - Kim jesteś i skąd pochodzisz? - To ja tu zadaję pytania! I ja się pytam, kim jesteś. - Chyba zadałem pytanie pierwszy. - I pierwszy odpowiesz! - Dobrze, skoro tak ci na tym zależy... Jestem Laval, książę Plemienia Lwów. Teraz twoja kolej. - Ja? Ja jestem Ruoan Astor, duch z Przeklętej Krainy, który już niedługo obejmie władzę nad waszym światem. - Obejmiesz władzę? Nie udało się to Krokodylom, Pełzaczom ani Lodowym Łowcom. Czemu więc miało by się udać przybyszowi? Nie masz szans. - Zobaczymy. Ruoan nie zawsze doceniał przeciwnika. Nie spodziewał się, by ktoś mógł go pokonać. Tymczasem młody lew walczył nadzwyczaj dobrze. Skrzyżowali miecze, a siłowo Laval był nawet silniejszy. Kopnął Ruoana, a tamten przewrócił się. Duch wstał i uderzył Lavala, który wyleciał przez próg pałacu prosto na dziedziniec, gdzie strażnicy toczyli walkę z Haltem i Willem. Młody lew uniósł się i podskoczył, prosto na Ruoana. Prawie wytrącił mu z ręki miecz. Przyparł go do ściany. Laval mierzył ducha wzrokiem. Ruoan miał tego dosyć. Uniósł miecz i uderzył prosto w ziemię, niszcząc całą Chimę. Halt, Will i Audrey zdążyli podbiec do Ruoana i po raz kolejny przeteleportowali się. Pojawili się w krainie z fioletowym niebem. - Czy wy pójdziecie za mną wszędzie?! - rzucił wściekły duch. - Nie uda ci się przejąć władzy nigdzie. Przestań niszczyć światy, niszczysz wszystko! Co się teraz stanie? - powiedziała Audrey. - To dokładnie odwrotność tego, co zamierzam zrobić. Skoro nie mogę przejąć władzy, nikt jej przejmie. Zniszczę wszystko! - Nie! Ruoan uniósł Miecz i zniszczył kolejny wymiar, teleportując razem z trójką bohaterów do następnego. Było to Królestwo Chmur, które także zniszczył. Trafił do wymiaru, w którym uwięziony był wcześniej Mroczny Władca, a ten wymiar również uległ zagładzie. Zniszczył wymiar, w którym można było znaleźć całą historię krain. Zagłada nastąpiła na prawie wszystkie wymiary. Wtem trafili do Wymiaru Przyszłości, a jedynymi niezniszczonymi wymiarami był właśnie ten, oraz Wymiar Chaosu i Wymiar Władcy Uniwersum. I oczywiście dwa dodatkowe wymiary. Ruoan usłyszał dziwny dźwięk, a następnie coś czerwonego, bardzo szybkiego, wytrąciło mu miecz z dłoni. Rozdział 17 - Pod Ostrzałem - Co jest? - Ruoan odwrócił się i wytrzeszczył oczy. Strzelali do nich i to nie strzałami, bełtami czy kulami. Strzelali laserami. Więc duch nie miał teraz swojej podstawowej przewagi, czyli możliwości bycia kompletnie niewrażliwym na namacalne ciosy. Halt nie marnował czasu. Zakrzyczał do Willa i Audrey, by skryli się za jakimiś metalowymi płatami. O dziwo, w tym świecie nie było kompletnie widać żadnej roślinności. Lasery wnikały w metal i przechodziły na wylot, ale mało brakowało. Strzały rozległy się także z drugiej strony. - Wygląda na to, że znaleźliśmy się w samym środku bitwy... Nie jest dobrze - powiedział Will. - Musimy się schować! - krzyknęła Audrey. - Tylko gdzie? - odparł Halt. Ruoan szukał Miecza, ale wciąż musiał unikać pocisków laserowych, które leciały z dwóch stron. Nie odszukał go, ale znalazł blaster, którym zaczął strzelać w przeciwników. Co prawda broń w stylu "karabin" nigdy mu nie pasowała, ale się nie ma co się lubi, to się lubi co się ma. Przeciwnicy padali jak muchy, jednocześnie nie mogąc go trafić. W pewnej chwili do ducha doszła pewna myśl. Wrogowie strzelali jakieś 10 metrów od niego, więc zatrzymał się i zaczął pokonywać coraz więcej przeciwników. Tamci zaś, w białych zbrojach, dalej nie trafiali. Pośród nich pojawił się jednak inny. W czarnym płaszczu z kapturem, trzymający coś, co wyglądało jak srebrna rękojeść miecza. Ale ostrza nie było. Ruoan zaśmiał się na jego widok i wycelował prosto w niego. Ten nacisnął guzik na rękojeści i pojawiło się czerwone, świecące ostrze. Przybyło jeszcze dwóch takich. Duch odrzucił blaster, bo właśnie zauważył swój miecz. Podniósł go i zaczął walczyć z trzema przeciwnikami naraz. Zablokował cios jednego z nich i użył jego siły, bo przełamać blokadę drugiego. Obaj się zatoczyli i spadli ze wzniesienia. Został ten, który pojawił się jako pierwszy. Skrzyżowali miecze. Właściciel czerwonego ostrza wydawał się bardzo pewny siebie, przez co Ruoan się trochę zawahał, zważywszy na to, że przed chwilą wystarczyło dziesięć sekund, by obaj jego kompani leżeli na ziemi, pokonani. Wystrzelił jednak kilka żywiołowych pocisków, które człowiek w czarnym płaszczu odbił z łatwością. Halt, Will i Audrey mieli własne problemy. Z drugiej strony nadchodzili również żołnierze, ci jednak zamiast czerwonych pocisków strzelali niebieskimi. Każdy z nich miał takie samo umundurowanie, jednak wyglądał inaczej. Żołnierze drugiej strony wyglądali z kolei jak jakieś klony. Halt nie miał ochoty na otwartą walkę. Wypatrywał przywódcy: - Poczekajcie na mnie - powiedział do Willa i Audrey. - A gdzie idziesz? - Patrzcie. Ruszył. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom wtapiał się w otoczenie i trudno było go dostrzec. Wskoczył za drugi kawałek metalu. Dotarł do wojsk, z których wyskoczył człowiek z podobną rękojeścią, jak u tamtego w czarnym płaszczu. Tyle że ostrze, gdy je wysunął, świeciło na niebiesko. Użył jakiś dziwnych mocy i Halt został odepchnięty, aż uderzył plecami o metal. - Widziałem, ile było trzeba. Atak frontalny! - krzyknął Will, biorąc do ręki stalową rurę. Uniknął pierwszego zamachu i dzięki rozpędowi powalił właściciela świecącego ostrza. Ten jednak szybko się podniósł, a Will potknął się o wystający kamień i to prawdopodobnie uratowało mu życie, bo cięcie niebieskiego miecza trafiło w powietrze, zamiast w niego. Do akcji wkroczył Halt ze swoją niewiarygodną celnością, trafiając wroga w prosto w głowę kamieniem. Tamtemu oczy zamgliły się i upadł na podłoże. Człowiek w czarnym płaszczu schował czerwone ostrze swojego miecza. Zapytał się Ruoana: - Jaki jest twój cel? - To raczej wiadome, chcę przejąć władzę. - W takim razie, mam dla ciebie propozycję. - Co? - Dołącz do ciemnej strony mocy. Rozdział 18 - Śmierć Wrogom - Jakiej "ciemnej"? - Tej, która walczy o władzę. - Ale co ja będę z tego miał? - Przekażemy ci w panowanie kilka planet. - A co to jest planeta? - Jak to? - Co... to... jest... planeta...? - to pytanie Ruoan wysyczał przez zęby. Łatwo było go zirytować, szczególnie, gdy o czymś nie wiedział. - Jak można nie wiedzieć, co to jest planeta? Skąd ty się urwałeś? - Skończ z tym nieśmiesznym sarkazmem i mi powiedz! - Ale co mam ci powiedzieć? Ruoan nie wytrzymał. Wbił Miecz Armagedonu prosto w człowieka w czarnym płaszczu. Tamten osunął się na ziemię i nie poruszył się. W oczach ducha coś się zapaliło. Zaczął siekać mieczem na wszystkie strony, niszcząc przy tym niewyobrażalne ilości nadciągających przeciwników. Klony padały pod jego ciosami, bo ich zbroje nie były w stanie wytrzymać tak potężnych ataków. - Tak! Spójrzcie! Ktoś załatwia sprawę za nas! - zakrzyknął jeden z generałów armii przeciwnej strony. - Ale generale, ktoś tu atakuje nas! - Gdzie Tukot? - Pokonali go! - Co? Jak to możliwe? - Użyli kamienia. - Przecież tego już się nie używa od setek tysięcy lat! - Ale co zrobimy? - Żołnierze nie są w stanie ich pokonać? - Nie! - W takim razie mamy tylko jedno wyjście. Wezwijcie Lileę. - Tak jest! - zawołał służbiście żołnierz i pobiegł przepychać się na tyły armii. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, Lilaa rozmawiała z dowódcą oddziału. Żołnierz wbiegł i szybko poinformował, że ktoś potężny, ale nieliczny ich atakuje. Kobieta przyjęła to do wiadomości, a następnie wyskoczyła w górę na jakieś dziesięć metrów i zaczęła szybować nad głowami żołnierzy. Zauważyła Willa stojącego z metalową rurą. Wylądowała i w ostatniej chwili uchyliła się przed lecącym kamieniem. Wyciągnęła swoją rękojeść i wysunęła świecące ostrze - tym razem zielone. Przecięła rurę w połowie, ale zanim zajęła się Willem, zapytała się: - Czemu nas atakujecie? Nie wyglądacie na imperialistów. - To wy atakujecie nas! - odparował Will. - Śmiesz nam zarzucać atak? My zawsze się tylko bronimy. - Nie tym razem... - Czyli kłamię, uważasz, że kłamię? Dłużej nie zamierzała czekać. Zamachnęła się mieczem i przypadkiem odbiła kolejny kamień Halta. Już miała wbić ostrze w Willa, gdy od tyłu ktoś ją złapał i przewrócił na ziemię, a była to Audrey. Halt również podbiegł bliżej, akurat by zobaczyć lecącego Ruoana. Duch upadł na ziemię obok Lilii, Audrey i Willa i uniósł Miecz Armagedonu. Uderzył nim w ziemię i przeteleportował się, jednak tym razem nie tylko z Haltem, Willem i Audrey - także z Lilaą. Rozdział 19 - Pustka Wypadli z portalu na białe podłoże. Problem był jednak taki, że oprócz tego nie było tam dosłownie... niczego. Cały biały, pusty świat. - Co jest?! - Ruoan wyraźnie był zdziwiony. - Zniszczyłeś wszystko. Wszystko, rozumiesz?! Nic już nie zostało! Żaden wymiar! - odpowiedział mu Halt. - Czyli przez was nie mogę rządzić niczym! Lecz tu nikt wam nie pomoże. Teraz was zniszczę! Walka się rozpoczęła. Halt, Will i Audrey nie mieli broni, więc jedynie wykonywali uniki, czekając na dogodniejszą sposobność do ataku. Tymczasem duch zaczął strzelać żywiołami. Ognistym pociskiem trafił prosto w pierś Willa, który aż zatoczył się od siły ataku. Halt wykonał przewrót pod nogami ducha i próbował go kopnąć, lecz Ruoan był niematerialny. Skutek tego był taki, że bohater padł na ziemię, o mały włos unikając ciosu ducha. Ostrze świsnęło nad jego głową. Audrey podbiegła do Willa i podniosła go na nogi. Chłopak twierdził, że może iść walczyć, ale gdy wykonał dwa kroki, upadł na ziemię. Audrey podniosła go znów. - Jesteś ranny, uważaj - powiedziała. - Ale ja... muszę pomóc! - Zamierzasz dać się zabić? Dobra pomoc. - Idę walczyć! Wyrwał się z uścisku dziewczyny i od razu upadł. Ale nie dał rady już wstać. Jego oczy zamknęły się. Stracił przytomność. Halt uniknął kolejnego ataku Ruoana. Audrey stwierdziła, że nie może nic zrobić dla Willa, więc usiłowała podejść ducha od tyłu. Ale ten wyczuł to i uderzył ją rękojeścią miecza w skroń. Osunęła się na kolana i pomyślała: "Teraz wszystko w rękach Halta." I zaraz potem padła nieprzytomna. Ruoan jeszcze tej walki nie wygrał. Halt skoczył i kopnął, ale nie w ducha, a w miecz, jednak nie udało mu się wytrącić go z ręki Rouana. Uniknął morderczego cięcia i przetoczył się na bok, robiąc kolejny unik. - Ciągle uciekasz, tchórzu! Stań tu i walcz! - krzyknął Ruoan. - Nie ma to jak sprawiedliwa walka, nieprawdaż? - Zamknij się i walcz! - Nie ma problemu. Kiedy to mówił, wyciągnął z kieszeni wykałaczkę. Halt był znany ze swojej niesamowitej celności, więc rzucił kawałkiem drewna, który wbił się prosto w palec prawej ręki Ruoana, która była materialna, bo trzymała miecz. Rzecz jasna, nie uczyniło to duchowi żadnej krzywdy, ale odwróciło jego uwagę. Halt zdążył podbiec i całej siły uderzył Ruoana w rękę. Zabrał mu miecz. Ale duch złapał go za rękę i przez chwilę się siłowali. Gdyby na miejscu Halta był Will, może by wygrał. Jednak w tej sytuacji wygrał Ruoan i odebrał swój miecz. Uderzył Halta w brzuch, po czym podciął mu nogi. Bohater upadł na ziemię, a duch szykował się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Nagle miecz wypadł mu z ręki. Z jego brzucha coś wystawało. Ostrze. Świecące, zielone ostrze. Lilaa przebiła go od tyłu swoim mieczem. - Teraz mógłbyś mi wszystko wyjaśnić - powiedziała. - Pokonałaś go! Pokonałaś Ruoana! - Ale dlaczego tak się cieszysz? - Ruoan chciał wszystko zniszczyć. A tobie udało się go pokonać! - Co chciał zniszczyć? Czyżby był imperialistą? - Słuchaj, pochodzimy z innego wymiaru. Czy nazwa "wymiar" coś ci mówi? - W sumie... tak. Jakieś dziesięć tysięcy lat temu pewien profesor twierdził, że istnieje coś takiego, jak wymiar i że nasz jest jednym z wielu. Ale wszyscy go wyśmiali, właściwie do dziś dzieci w liceouczelniach się z niego śmieją. Ponoć skonstruował maszynę do przemieszczania się między wymiarami, a następnie zniknął. Niektórzy powiadają, że rzeczywiście przeniósł się gdzieś do innego wymiaru, a niektórzy, że po prostu uciekł na inną planetę i tam żył. Czyli mówisz, że jest coś takiego jak "wymiar"? - Mówię. Otóż ten oto osobnik próbował przejąć władzę nad moim wymiarem, a gdy mu się to nie udało, zniszczył go za pomocą tego miecza. Następnie przenosił się do innych wymiarów i je również niszczył. - Chwila, to gdzie jesteśmy i co się stało z moim wymiarem? - Eee... trudno powiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy. Prawdopodobnie zabrakło już wymiarów do zniszczenia. - Czy to znaczy, że mój wymiar został zniszczony?! Co się stało z ludźmi?! - Tak, twój wymiar został zniszczony. Nie mam jednak pojęcia, co się stało z ludźmi. Rozdział 20 - Strażnicy Chaosu Lilaa pokonała Ruoana. Ale nie zabiła. Duch otworzył oczy, czuł ból, czyli coś, czego nie czuł już od dawna. Od kilku setek lat, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość. Ale Miecz Armagedonu leżał obok niego. Wziął go do ręki i uleczył się. Podniósł się z ziemi (jeśli można było to nazwać ziemią) i cichaczem zakradł się za plecy Halta. Zauważyła go Lilaa: - Uważaj! Halt przypadł do ziemi. Cięcie miecza minęło go o włos. Ale chłopak nie miał czasu na kolejny unik, a Ruoan już zamachiwał się mieczem. Uderzył prosto w twarz Halta i rozciął mu policzek. Lilaa podniosła swój miecz i spróbowała walczyć z Ruoanem. Nie wychodziło jej. Gdy miecz wypadł kobiecie z ręki, pojawiło się oślepiające światło. Ze światłości wyłoniła się jakaś postać, przypominająca człowieka. Gdy pojawiła się, a światło zniknęło, uniosła rękę do góry. Halt, Will i Audrey wstali i byli przytomni, a w dodatku na twarzy Halta nie było śladu po cięciu miecza. Uniosła drugą rękę. Miecz Armagedonu wyleciał z ręki Ruoana i rozpadł się na kawałki. - DOSYĆ! - krzyknęła postać, a dziwne echo niosło się jeszcze przez najbliższe pół minuty. Bohaterowie stali, nie wiedząc, czy mają się odezwać, czy też siedzieć cicho. Halt chciał coś powiedzieć, ale głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. - Dość, powiedziałem. Nikt nie będzie bezkarnie niszczył światów! - C-co zro-robiłeś z-z moi-im mie-mieczem? - Ruoan jąkał się, ale powiedział. - Ta informacja i tak już ci się nie przyda. - Ja-jak to? Postać już się nie odezwała. Opuściła ręce i podniosła prawą, kierując ją na Ruoana. Ten zaczął unosić się w powietrzu, a następnie po prostu... wyparował. Zmienił się w dymek, zniknął. - Zginął? - zapytał się Halt. - Tak. Już go nie ma. Wy nie musicie się przedstawiać, i tak wiem, kim jesteście. Wasza trójka to Halt, Will i Audrey, a ty jesteś Lilaa Larin z Wymiaru Przyszłości. - A ty... kim jesteś? - pytanie zadała Lilaa. - Ja jestem Ularemeth, jeden ze Strażników Chaosu. - A co się stało ze światami? - Will postanowił wtrącić się do rozmowy. - Wszystkie światy zostały zniszczone. Mój dowódca, Wielki Hendel, rozkazał mi, bym tu do was przyszedł i rozprawił się z przeciwnikiem. On tymczasem udał się na audiencję u Władcy Uniwersum, by przywrócić wymiary do ich poprzedniego stanu. - Jak "do poprzedniego stanu"? - Nie jestem w stanie wam tego powiedzieć, przynajmniej... Nie dokończył. Przed nimi pojawiła się postać w pomarańczowym stroju, w wielce zdobionej koronie, z laską, na której jednym końcu był kryształ. Brodę miała dłuższą niż sensei Wu. Siedziała na latającym tronie. Gdy Ularemeth tylko zobaczył postać, wylądował na ziemi i złożył jej pokłon. - Panie, rozprawiłem się z wrogiem. - Bardzo dobrze - postać odezwała się grubym, tubalnym głosem, ale przyjaznym. - Wymiary zostały już przywrócone. Przywróciłem je jednak do stanu chwili przed zniszczeniem - dodała, zwracając się głównie do Halta, Willa i Audrey. Chwilę później postać zniknęła. Ularemeth jednak został. - Kto to był? - zapytała się Lilaa. - Odzywaj się z szacunkiem, jeśli mówisz o samym Władcy Uniwersum. On jest władcą całego naszego uniwersum, wszystkich wymiarów. Nic i nikt nie stoi ponad nim, a on sam jest nieśmiertelny. - Och. Dziwne rzeczy się dzisiaj dzieją. - Was już reszta nie dotyczy. Wracacie do waszego wymiaru! Ale najpierw - proszę. W ich rękach pojawiły się ordery z materiału o wiele cenniejszego niż nawet złoto, bo materiał ten występował tylko w Wymiarze Władcy Uniwersum. Na ich awersach było napisane: "Uniwersum może was jeszcze potrzebować". - To najwyższy order, jaki można otrzymać. Za ochronę naszego uniwersum przed złem - powiedział Ularemeth, po czym zasalutował. Powrócili do Ninjago, gdzie teleportował ich Ularemeth. Tylko że był z nimi ktoś dodatkowy - Lilaa. - Ale to nie jest mój wymiar! - powiedziała. - Wiesz, moglibyśmy cię odesłać, gdyby nie to, że Kryształ Krainy został zniszczony razem z Mieczem Armagedonu - odrzekł Will. - A co to jest Kryształ Krainy? - Opowiem ci całą historię... trochę później. W niebie otworzyła się nagle szczelina. Wszyscy ożywieńcy, którzy wrócili do Ninjago przez Ruoana, byli wciągani z powrotem. Audrey zaczęła się unosić. - Co się dzieje? - zapytała z przestrachem. - Ja chyba wiem - powiedział Halt. - Byłaś w Krainie Umarłych, prawda? Teraz musisz tam wrócić. - Ale... ale... - Willowi trudno było cokolwiek powiedzieć. Złapał Audrey za nogę i próbował przyciągnąć ją z powrotem na ziemię, ale coś niewidzialnego przewróciło go. Podeszła do nich Jenny, matka Willa, trzymając się za brzuch. - Willu, przeczytaj to zaklęcie - powiedziała, rzucając mu książkę. - Co planujesz zrobić?! Mamo, to nie czas! Ale chwila, co ci stało?! Dlaczego trzymasz się za brzuch?! - Nie czas na pytania. Ja już umieram. Jednak jeśli przeczytasz to zaklęcie, będę mogła zająć miejsce Audrey w Krainie Umarłych. Will miał rozterki. Nie wiedział, co robić. - Ja i tak umrę, Willu. Zrób to, jeśli chcesz uratować dziewczynę. Audrey spojrzała na Willa. Wtedy już wiedział, co ma zrobić. Wypowiedział zaklęcie. Audrey wróciła na ziemię. Tymczasem dusza Jenny została wciągnięta do szczeliny. Jej ciało opadło, bezwładne. - Audrey, muszę ci coś powiedzieć - odezwał się Will. - Co takiego? - Kocham Cię. Mowa końcowa Tak oto kończy się pierwsza z części Trylogii Uniwersum. Kolejna to LEGO Ninjago: Stare Kontynenty. Kategoria:Vnut Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Miecz Armagedonu Kategoria:Trylogia Uniwersum